


Lauchpad’s Tattoo

by SaintJudith



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Beach Episode, Gen, Jealousy, Tattoos, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Drake Mallard finds out Launchpad has a superhero tattoo, and it’s not of Darkwing Duck?! The scandal!





	Lauchpad’s Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t explicitly romantic but written with romatic feelings in mind.
> 
> Inspired by [these](https://delladucks.tumblr.com/post/178233134510/hbd-you-big-beautiful-idiot-twitter-ko-fi) [three](https://delladucks.tumblr.com/post/178432335760/local-coach-gets-fired-for-telling-10-year-olds-to) [drawings](https://delladucks.tumblr.com/post/178434994190/lp-gets-his-tattoos-done-in-the-back-of-some) by delladucks on tumblr. <3

“Launchpad, what’s that on your chest?” Drake Mallard asked from his towel on the beach of St. Canard.

“What do you mean, DW?” Launchpad replied not looking Drake in the eye as he focused on building in the sand in front of him.

“That. Right there. Sticking out from under your tank top.” Drake squinted as he got a little closer. “Is that a tattoo?”

The surprise in Darke’s voice was amusing to hear despite Launchpad’s wish that this little detail had continued to escape the detectively inclined caped crusader. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Launchpad continued to lie, despite knowing denying it would make things worse.

Drake got off his towel and into Launchpad’s personal space. “Let me see it,” he insisted, starting to make a grab for the hem of Launchpad’s tank top. Launchpad stopped with his sandcastle, switching to defense as he blocked Drake’s reaches.

“C’mon. Just. Lemme. See. It,” Drake grunted in frustration trying to get through his sidekick’s defense. It was surprisingly good today. All of that training must be doing something after all. He would have to remember to say something nice about it later, because right now it was pissing him off.

“You’re in public!” cried out Gosalyn from down the beach, startling the two ducks. Drake managed to recover first, finally getting a hand on Launchpad’s tank top, and pushed it out of the way to reveal a painstakingly rendered pin up of Gizmoduck across Launchpad’s chest.

“Oh. I see,” Drake said, climbing off of Launchpad and returning to his own towel.

Launchpad flinched at the pain in Drake’s voice.  He extended his arm to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “DW, I–”

Drake knocked his hand away. “Save it. Some number one fan you are. Having a tattoo of a rival superhero and not one of me.”

“Well gee, Drake, maybe it has something to do with being from Duckburg. Not a lot of tattoo artists over there are familiar with your visage,” Launchpad replied, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Drake just let out a loud “Hmph” in response.

Launchpad rolled his eyes and let Drake go back to his towel to sulk. If he was going to be childish about this, Launchpad wasn’t going to be the one to stop him. Besides he had a sandcastle to fix after Drake’s roughhousing caused some structural damage.

Half an hour passed. Launchpad had managed to repair the damage to the sandcastle and add on some extra details. Drake had continued to sit on his towel sulking, muttering to himself and no longer enjoying himself at the beach. Launchpad got up, taking pity on him. He sat down on the towel next to Drake.

“Do you want to know how I got this tattoo?” Launchpad asked, his hand resting near Drake on the towel.

Drake recrossed his arms. “No!” he said turning away. Launchpad waited. “Oh, okay. Fine!” Drake said, turning back. His naturally inquisitive nature overpowered his stubbornness.

“Well, you remember my friend Fenton who stayed with us?”

“How could I forget,” Drake grumbled.

”He’s actually the one who gave me the idea to get this tattoo,” Launchpad said, rubbing the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. “We used to go out drinking after I got back from a McDuck adventure. And well one day I guess I drank a little too much because Fenton managed to get me to agree to get this tattoo. And, well,” Launchpad sighed, “later I found out that he had made a bet with a coworker to see if he could convince me to get the tattoo.”

Drake snorted. “Only a fool would take that bet.”

“Hey!” Launchpad said defensively, “I’m not that gullible.”

Drake just looked at him.

“Whatever,” Launchpad said, turning away a little flustered. “The original tattoo was not done very well, but I managed to find a goth lady who works out of a van who’s a real whiz when it comes to fixing tattoos so at least now it looks good.”

“Would look better if it was me,” Drake mumbled.

“Gee, DW, and here I thought even your ego had limits.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Drake said sticking his tongue out.

Launchpad laughed. “I still have plenty of space on my back.”

Just then, Gosalyn came running up the beach. “Dad! LP! Check out all the cool rocks and shark teeth I found!” She dropped a bucket full of beach finds in front of them. “What have you two been up to?”

“I’m going to get a Darkwing Duck portrait tattooed on my back,” Launchpad beamed.

Gosalyn shook her head. “Launchpad, this is Darkwing Duck we’re talking about. You need to get something stylish. Like a signature!”


End file.
